


Desperate Times

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: G/t Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Human JJ, Starvation, borrower!Chase, tiny!Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Chase is so hungry he can barely think, but when he hears trouble he knows he has to do something.





	Desperate Times

Chase was a borrower in the home of a human named Jameson Jackson. This human never spoke, but he gave the air of a British gentleman.  
One day, Chase got careless. He was so hungry he couldn't resist climing down to the counter in broad daylight. He did his best to keep hidden in the shadows, but part of him felt that he would rather be killed by a captor than keep feeling this hunger for however long he lasted.  
Suddenly, Chase heard a scuffle just outside the kitchen. A distorted voice (sounding like a broken recording but too real, too present) shouted, and furniture smashed as if fallen into. Had the gentleman gotten a new, angry roommate? Had someone broken in? Chase knew he shouldn't care, but at the least he didn't want the human who unknowingly kept him fed to be killed.  
Chase hatched a plan. He had never been to the living room long enough to properly scout it, but he knew there was a hole in the ceiling. Scarfing down a cracker on the way, Chase scrambled up to the ceiling and through the inside of the roof, then he aimed to fall on the attacker's head. The distraction would buy the gentleman time.  
Chase knew that he was thinking rashly. He vaguely knew that this plan did not prioritize his own survival. But he was too tired to care.  
Landing in the attacker's hair, Chase realized something was very wrong about this person. The hair didn't feel like hair, it didn't even feel solid. Chase felt like he might fall through. Ignoring this, Chase held up the needle he used for defense against pests and stabbed downward.  
An unnatural yelp of surprise escaped the strange man. Two hands, one of which held a huge knife (even by human standards, Chase thought) reached toward Chase instead of the gentleman. Perfect.  
Jameson saw his opportunity. He pushed the distracted attacker to the ground. He moved his hands quickly - Chase didn't understand sign language, but he could tell it was a victorious line - and shoved the attacker into a nearby coat closet.  
Chase jumped off in time to avoid being trapped with the strange man, but now he had nowhere to hide. Exhausted, he simply fell on the ground and hoped for a painless death.  
Jameson started moving his hands, seeming concerned for Chase.  
"It's too late for me," Chase said. "If you're going to get rid of me, it won't be very hard."  
Jameson picked up a notepad and pencil. He wrote something and showed it to Chase. "Can you read?"  
Chase nodded weakly.  
Jameson wrote again. "Thank you for helping me stop Anti. Are you hurt?"  
Chase shook his head and said, "Hungry. I haven't eaten in a long time because I was afraid of getting caught. I don't care anymore."  
Jameson frowned. He wrote, "Can I pick you up? I'll take you to the kitchen and make you something to eat."  
"You're not... scared of me?"  
Jameson laughed, silently but wholeheartedly. "Trust me, he's a lot scarier. And you saved my life! I could never be scared of you."  
"The feeling's mutual."  
Jameson crouched to the floor and held out a hand. Chase stepped on. Even if this was a dream, some delusional state inspired by his starvation, Chase was relieved.


End file.
